1. Field
The present invention relates to a terminal and a focusing method using the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
As the demand for mobile communication terminals increases rapidly, mobile communication terminals that provide a variety of and convenient functions have been provided.
One of the various and convenient functions provided by the mobile communication terminal is a camera function. As the camera function is included in the mobile communication terminal, a user can photograph a subject easily anywhere and anytime and exchange the picture of the subject with other users.
In the prior art, there was generally provided an auto-focus function for automatically adjusting the focus of a subject when a user presses a shutter button in order to photograph the subject using a camera.